


Fifty-two Flavors

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, I like this series, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty-two sentences in the Ben 10 universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-two Flavors

**Fifty-two Flavors**

**1\. Raise/Rise**

As Gwen stared at Ben (standing tall, strong, and firm on top of the robot) she couldn't help but see a  _hero_  standing there, instead of her dorky cousin (the alien form he was wearing at the moment helped, admittedly).

**2\. Carry**

Ben couldn't help but feel guilty, later; how could he have just let the giant mutant bird carry Gwen away?

**3\. Eye**

As Ben set the eggs down gently next to the Kraken, it watched him with an ancient gaze and an all-knowing, intimidating eye.

**4\. Teenage**

Sometimes, Ben lies awake at night thinking about his future and wondering whether he will still have the Omnitrix, or if it will one day be taken away—before he rolls over and falls back asleep, unconcerned, convinced that he'll always be a hero.

**5\. Dispute**

Gwen and Ben argue all the time, but though it's usually good-natured, when it isn't, everyone knows—because they don't actually argue; they just sit in icy silence.

**6\. Guideline**

By the time Ben's ten, his parents—and his own carefree nature—have taught him that most rules, despite what most people say, are really only guidelines—much to his grandfather's and cousin's dismay.

**7\. Dept**

Although at first, Ben hung out with Kevin for a few reasons—not the least of which was that it was exciting, to do bad things, he left because he owed a greater debt to his family than he ever would to Kevin.

**8\. Pity**

Later on, Ben can't help but pity Rojo, thinking that she'd never  _really_  had a chance—not even with the Cyborg upgrades.

**9\. Dark**

The circus tent was dark, the Omnitrix was timed out, and the clown's laughter was so terrifying that neither his cousin nor his grandfather said anything when he left the lights on that night.

**10\. Phenomenon**

Ben has never been popular—Gwen is more that type—and the hero worship for his aliens both surprises him and, deep in his mind, kind of scares him.

**11\. Pulling**

If Ben had to get captured in one of his alien forms, he's pretty glad that it was Gray Matter—the king of pulling plans out of nowhere.

**12\. Alert**

Ben blames the cold for all of the bad things that happened that day—it's hard to be grateful that he won when he's bundled up, sniffing wetly and feeling sleepy.

**13\. Absence**

Later that night, no one in the RV was able to sleep, knowing they would just have nightmares if they did, so instead they lay there in silence and quiet terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will.  
> AN: Hope that you all like this! (This is for the first, original Ben 10.)


End file.
